Forbidden Fruit
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Forbidden City; William Bell  "Xiao Nie will be doing an exam." Xin-hua giggled, and my eyebrows set into a furrow. "A...medical exam?" Alex/Xiao Nie, smut. Enjoy!


Hey you guys! I'm back! With another fanfic! This is for the book Forbidden City, by William Bell. We read it in English this year, and I couldn't help but support the yummy yaoi in it. It's Alex and Xiao Nie. =D Hope you enjoy!

Fandom: Forbidden City  
Pairings: Alex/Xiao Nie  
Rating: M for smut  
Warnings: Cursing, yaoi lemon

* * *

Forbidden Fruit

What today _should_ have been was another day for me to wait for a plan from Xin-hua and her friends. But obviously, that's not how it turned out.

My eyes fluttered open as I stretched my arms upward, yawning noisily. I pushed the quilt down from my body and suddenly realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. None. Embarrassed, I hurriedly pulled the quilt up to my neck, impatiently waiting for someone to arrive. _Naturally_, Xin-hua opened the door.

"Shan Da, so sorry for-" She motioned quickly up and down at my covered figure. "-But Xiao Nie will be doing an exam." She giggled, and my eyebrows set into a furrow.

"A...medical exam?"

"Yes, yes. He will be right here." Xin-hua's whole body shook from her concealed laughter, and she raced out the door. A few seconds later, Xiao Nie came in awkwardly, clad in a doctor's coat and scrubs. He was carrying a little box and set it down behind him. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"Shan Da, Xin-hua wanted me to wear these clothes. You all right?" He was stiff, as if he didn't want to wear the Western clothing.

"Yes, I have no problem." I really didn't get what was so bad about the doctor's uniform, but I agreed anyways. Xiao Nie took small steps towards me, and I loosened my grip on the quilt. Was he nervous about the examination?

"Shan Da, now please take off the quilt, and I'll, mm, check your body." I obeyed, and he averted his eyes slightly at the sight of my bare figure. Well, he's only a med student; he probably hasn't had much experience with patients yet. Xiao Nie cleared his throat again.

"Your skin is very...white. I mean, very pale. You know." He nervously laughed, and I only smiled politely.

"Yes, is it." Xiao Nie took another sweeping look at my body. He muttered something in Chinese, and I heard "fine", then he pulled out the box from behind him and opened it, revealing fresh bandages and other medical tools.

"I am going to clean your wound, Shan Da. Please, tell me if it hurts." I only nodded, and moved my legs so that they hung off the side of the _kang_. I slightly raised my right leg, and Xiao Nie crouched down and delicately removed the bandages from my calf. The bind stuck to my skin from the blood, but it didn't hurt very much because of Xiao Nie's precision. After disposing of the bandage, he lifted my foot to his knee and began washing the wound. The cotton towel's threads were rough, but Xiao Nie was extra careful to not aggravate my gash. His smooth hands worked swiftly, gliding against my leg. After he had finished cleaning, he lowered my leg and began to redress my wound. A jolt of pain shot up through my leg, and I yelped in pain. Xiao Nie's dark eyes widened, and he jumped up to grab my shoulder.

"Are you all right, Shan Da? I am so, so sorry! Do you want me to...make it feel better?" I gritted my teeth, my body aching from the shock.

"Yes, if you can." Xiao Nie's eyes flickered for a moment, and he slowly began rubbing the front of my leg, kneading his thumbs into my shin. I sighed with relief at the pain slowly seeping away from my lower body. Xiao Nie slowly worked his hands up, past my knee, and into my thigh. He massaged even further up, centimeters away from my groin; a content purr slipped from my mouth, and my face flushed. Xiao Nie stopped.

"Are you okay now, Shan Da?" His eyes looked questioningly at mine.

"Yes, thank you." Xiao Nie awkwardly bowed his head and fumbled with the bandages, suddenly losing his grace, and redressed my wound. Speaking of dress, I knew why he was scrabbling for his tools- I had a growing erection from the rubdown and had nothing to cover it. Embarrassed, I quickly placed my hands over my crotch and looked back at Xiao Nie. He stood up, trying to avoid my eyes. He tossed me my clothes and turned away.

"Do you need anything else?" He inquired. I thought for a moment.

"Why are you wearing those doctor clothes?" I didn't want to use the term 'scrubs'.

"Xin-hua...she left at night and stole them from an empty clinic. It was a very good hospital with your type of clothing...and she forced me to wear it." He sighed, and I felt his fatigue.

"...Anything else?" Suddenly, an idea came to my head.

"Yes. Could you take me to the bathroom?"

"Of course. But first, I will let you put your clothes on." He quickly stepped out of the bedroom and slid the door closed. Without delay, I slipped on an over-sized collared white shirt (lent by Xiao Nie) and light brown pants. I also pulled on white socks and cotton shoes, cautious of my newly wrapped calf. Xiao Nie took me outside, his grip on me firm. I had one arm around his shoulder, and halfway across the courtyard I stopped him.

"Is...something the matter, Shan Da?" Our bodies were close; the morning was still fresh, and sans gunfire. There was mist in the air, and the fog shrouded the property. I could feel the dew that had collected on the grass seep through my shoes, dampening my feet.

"Well...yes." I pointed to the bulge in his pants. "I would like to help you with that." His eyes widened, and with a small smirk, he added, "How did you know?" Xiao Nie's almond eyes gazed down upon me, and he pulled me into him for a kiss. My body exploded with fervor; Xiao Nie's lips were deliciously pushed against mine. He grabbed locks of my golden hair, and I pushed my tongue against his teeth, forcing his mouth open. Xiao Nie had probably never French kissed, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at it. I coated every centimeter of his mouth with my saliva; his tongue twisted and twirled with mine. Xiao Nie hungrily devoured my mouth; I'm sure he was loving every moment of this. I released him; a silver string of saliva connected our mouths. He wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb.

"What was that, we just did?" He questioned, panting a little.

"Um...a kiss?" I tried, but he shook his head.

"No no, with our tongues."

"Ohh. That's a French kiss." He nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, Shan Da, I have liked you since I met you, back at Tien An Men Square. I thought you were a very sweet boy, thinking about the protestors and...my problems. And I knew you weren't just doing it for your news reports." His face flooded with emotion, and I rested my head on his chest. We stood there for moments, Xiao Nie's nimble arms draped around me. Suddenly, Xiao Nie turned to see if anyone was around.

"While it is bad for men and women to show love for each other in public, it is even worse for two men. So, let us both go inside..." Xiao Nie waited for a response, still holding me in his arms.

"O-Oh...okay..." Xiao Nie suddenly lifted me up, bridal-style, and carried me back into my bedroom, softly placing me down. He closed the door and bent over me; we started up again. His lips seared into mine, and I could feel the electrical shocks firing between our bodies. Xiao Nie stopped kissing me and tore off his coat and shirt; his body was medium-built and limber. Xiao Nie tugged at my shirt in want; he stripped me of my shirt, tossing it to the floor. The Chinese ran his fingers along the sides of my ribs, and I shivered with enjoyment. Xiao Nie lean fingers touched every part of my body, especially the highest part of my thighs, right next to my groin. Right then I moaned in pleasure, but quickly covered my mouth in humiliation.

"Shan Da, it is okay. Xin-hua has gone out, and Nai-nai is in the garden. Nobody will hear us." I stiffly nodded a reply, and he pushed his lips into mine again. While I was distracted by the kissing, Xiao Nie slipped my pants off, and he paused to pull his off. I allowed him to tug my undergarments away; his slender fingers lingered on my body, heating me up. He tore his boxers away from his body; I looked down at Xiao Nie's manhood and gawked. He nervously laughed.

"Shan Da, I am actually one of the biggest in my school. So do not feel bad." He gave me flirtatious smirk, and I matched his response.

"How do you know that?" I retorted playfully. He tilted my chin up with two fingers.

"I have my resources~" He licked his lips slowly, as if taunting me. I grabbed the back of his neck heatedly and pulled him down onto the _kang_. My back hit hard against the brick beneath me, but I brought Xiao Nie's lips to mine once again, tasting him. Xiao Nie's kiss was passionate, even though he shifted multiple times to not hit my throbbing leg. We broke off, and the Asian began running kisses down the center of my chest all the way down to my lower abdomen. Xiao Nie then ran his tongue back up my body, and taking my left nipple into his mouth. He bit on it, and I gripped his silky black hair in my hands. His tongue dragged on even slower to my right nipple, and small whimpers kept pouring out of my mouth; Xiao Nie obviously enjoying my noises. He swiped his tongue around my chest for a few seconds, before lifting his body and nipping just above my collar bone. I released a warm breath of air as he tasted his love-bruise on me. I squeezed Xiao Nie's shoulders, turning my head to the side to view the pink and white blanket we both lay on.

"F...Fuck me..." I murmured into his ear. I couldn't read his expression.

"Say it again." He stated bluntly.

"F-Fuck me, Xiao Nie!" I snapped. He gave me a loving smile.

"Even though I do not know what that means, it still sounded really sexy coming from you." He gave me a risqué simper, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Prove to me otherwise." He simply replied, and he lifted both of my legs to his shoulders. My right leg suddenly flared with pain; I grabbed his right hand and soaked it with my saliva, in an attempt to reduce the sting. Xiao Nie kissed my chest as he inserted one digit into my entrance. I writhed at the uncomforting feeling of his finger.

"Shan Da...you don't feel, mm, _awkward_, right?" Xiao Nie stopped moving his finger around inside of me.

"Why should I- ahh!" Xiao Nie had inserted a second finger, and I tried to close my legs. Xiao Nie scissored, and a wave of relief washed over me like a warm ocean current. We were both getting a little restless, so Xiao Nie made no haste in adding the third finger. I began to unconsciously thrust upwards.

"Please, tell me if it hurts." Xiao Nie whispered into my ear; he swiftly pulled his fingers out of me and his member penetrated my insides. I cried out in pain, and Xiao Nie sharply sucked in air through his teeth.

"Shan Da...you are...very tight..." Xiao Nie huffed, his jet black hair falling around his eyes. The image of his body over mine made a hot blush surge up my body; I shivered in pleasure.

"Too much for you?" I teased, shutting my eyes tightly. He only grunted as his body rose and fell back into me. Our bodies grinded with raw heat. Xiao Nie's hands gripped my hips as he rolled against me, his length pushing even deeper into me, until finally reaching that spot.

"Xiao Nie!" I dug my nails into his back, and the Asian thrust into me again, colliding into the same spot over and over. His body burned into mine, and his breaths came hot and ragged. The pain in my leg unexpectedly meant nothing to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to go for much longer.

"Xiao Nie, I'm-" I came hard onto both of our chests, my gasp cutting me off. Xiao Nie dropped into me again, orgasming. I felt my insides fill up with his seed, hot and white.

"Yes..." Xiao Nie whispered; I twisted under him. He slid his length out of me; his warmth removed from my channel. Xiao Nie collapsed onto the thin woven rush mattress and turned to face me. Our gazes were locked onto one another, Xiao Nie's black eyes unmoving. We stared like that for a few minutes, just our presences together; our heartbeats and breaths the only noises made.

"You know, I have a dictionary of English slang." Xiao Nie suddenly proclaimed with a smug grin. I released a soft hiss, nestling my head into his neck.

"I'm sure you do," I mumbled back. He raised my chin up to his and brought my lips to his. I sucked on his lower lip; biting it gently, Xiao Nie's mouth had the sweet flavor of an apple.

The forbidden fruit.

* * *

W00T  
FER YAOI  
Don't you just love Xin-hua and her doctor fetish? XD In my opinion, she is a fujoshi. No, really.  
Hope you guys enjoyed the smutty citrus goodness of a lemon!  
Please review; I worked really hard on this!


End file.
